Soul Arena
Introduction Soul Arena is a generally bi-weekly event in which players are able to earn the opportunity to earn Character Specific Mystic Artes, as well as other rewards. Mystic Artes are powerful finishing moves that are required for defeating tougher bosses. They come in three rarities: R (100% damage), SR (200% Damage) and UR (400% damage). Players will earn "mana" upon completing the various levels within the Soul Arena. Depending on a players obtained mana, they will be able to gain the "R" and "SR" mystic artes. Only those who rank within the top 2000 players within their Soul Arena will earn the "UR" Mystic Arte. Players ranked within the top 500 rank, can earn "Goddess Love" which can further increase their "UR" mystic arte. It can be upgraded a maximum of twice to "UR++" for a total of 500% damage. It's important to note that, Mystic Artes do not activate when in the Soul Arena. Guide Team Each Soul Arena is given an element. For example: a Zelos Soul Arena may be of the wind element. Therefore you'll want to make sure to bring guardians and units with type advantage. In this example you would bring earth. Generally most players will want to bring their highest damage units. It's incredibly valuable to have delayers and arte healers, along with a finisher that has elemental type advantage. Another valuable passive is Link Boost, as you'll want to be able to tile swap as soon as possible to defeat the boss. Fight Depending on your difficulty, you'll have numerous waves of monsters until you reach the final fight which will be a boss. Generally when you get to the boss, you'll want to have enough LC built up that you'll be able to do a tile flip so you can instantly kill said boss. Mana Eaters You may encounter various Mana Eaters, which when killed will give large amounts of mana. Depending on your difficulty you may face Mana Kings or Princes which give even more mana. However, they're no pushovers and require you to do large amounts of damage to them. Mana Princes require you to do 15,000 damage to them, while Mana Kings require 50,000 damage. If you're not able to do this damage with a single unit, or within a chain of more than one unit, you will simply do 1 damage to them, and they will proceed to painfully destroy you. Nest Players with stronger teams will likely want to face these higher difficulties in order to receive more mana. The Nest level features 3 waves, the first 2 waves will have 3 Mana Princes each. Sometimes a mana king may appear. Simply take out the Mana Princes by doing 15,000 damage to them. Upon defeating the first 2 waves, you will face a Dragon. The dragon requires 1 million damage in order to be killed. Den Like the Nest difficulty, players will face 3 waves, however this time each wave will have 2 Mana Kings. They require you to do 50,000 damage to them. They are formidable foes, and require units with strong weapons and high attack. Once you have cleared the first 2 waves, the boss fight will start. The Reaper is a particularly dangerous foe and requires you to do 2.5 million damage. It's incredibly important to have enough LC before you face him, in order to do a tile flip in order to kill him. Conqueror's Den Currently the second highest difficulty. Upon starting the fight you will lose 230 of your maximum link gauge. It'll be very important to bring enough units with high LC in order to counteract that. True Awakening and Power Awakening units have much higher LC then other units, so your team will likely consist mostly of them. Generally it's recommended that between your team and your friend's team that you have at least 260 starting LC. Therefore, upon starting the fight, you will start with 30 maximum link gauge. The first two waves will feature two Mana Kings each. The boss is the Sword Dancer. You MUST have enough LC for a tile flip BEFORE you get to the boss phase. He does a turn 1 attack that instantly wipes you out. He has 3 million hp. Devil's Run This is the hardest of the hard in Soul Arena. Not for the faint hearted. Starting the fight you will lose 260 of your maximum link gauge. Having a team of nearly all True Awakened units is almost a must along with units with area of effect delay and damage. There is NO heart spawns, so do use a cheap flipper where possible. In my test, I used New Year Milla as my leader and Aladdin Leon friend 1 provides 3x boost one is a flipper for 30LC. In all waves don't get hit you will die or very nearly die! 1st wave, you get a mimic and a king. You want to kill both with an arte aoe activation. If you don't save & load till you do. 2nd wave, Your link gauge will return to normal and now you can build up LC. What you want is a weak 2 turn delayer that activates but doesn't kill. 2nd turn, Please proceed to kill one of the kings while lining up a good link chain for next turn. 3rd turn. Activate a delay again, ideally a 2 turn unit as it's easier to line up the turn after next. 4th and so on. Keep delaying till you get to required LC. In my case - 60 Xth turn kill the King as long as your finisher is on the board afterwards Now on to Cerberus, flip, and boost. This may be enough depending on your finisher and bless. If using less than 5* bless you may need to save/load unless finisher arte activates. Well done. You have completed the most painful arena for 1 stone and 100,000 mana. Rewards Aside from the Mystic Artes, you can obtain Gels, Stones, Herbs, Hawks and other goodies for participating within the Soul Arena. Also, you can earn 3*, 4* and 5* units of the charcter that you have chosen to participate in. They usually have attack passives along with the Link Finisher passive, which makes them good choices for you to use as finishers. From 9/23/17, reruns of the following characters will feature Power Awakenable Units for players who rank in the top 100 of their respective arenas: *Kyle *Presea Arena History